


A/B/O Verse

by critterdee_67



Series: Practice BINGO short stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Dean Winchester, Dean has a motorcycle, Family, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Meet-Cute, Mpreg, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/critterdee_67/pseuds/critterdee_67
Summary: Alpha Dean is a mechanic. Omega Castiel is a teacher. This is a meet-cute and life after the meeting.Bingo square I1





	A/B/O Verse

Dean loves his morning runs. He usually takes the trail through the park, crosses the river, and then weaves through the boardwalk on the south side of the river. Just at the end of the boardwalk sits his favorite coffee shop, he always stops in for water and espresso before heading back over the river to his apartment.

He takes a long hot shower and gets ready for work; eating his usual breakfast of cereal and fruit while he laces up his boots. His typical attire consists of sturdy boots, jeans, a black t-shirt with a flannel over-shirt, and his black leather jacket.

Grabbing his helmet, he takes the stairs down to the parking garage to greet his baby - a sleek Black Cat Harley Davidson. He thinks she is beautiful with her flat black body and copper pipes. He mounts the bike and can’t stop his smile when she rumbles to life, echoing through the parking facility, the vibration fills his chest with pride.

Dean doesn’t mind living on the opposite side of the river and completely across the metro from Singer’s Auto Shop; it gives him an excuse to enjoy at least somewhat of a ride - going around town to bypass all the other commuters taking the interstate through the heart of the city.  Besides, he’s co-owner of the shop so if he wants to take a few extra minutes on his morning ride, whos gonna stop him?

The shop is only just opening when he skids to a stop in the back lot, getting looks from the other mechanics. Bobby must already be in the office.

Dean may act cocky and totally Alpha at times, but he is a fair and unbiased boss, and so is Bobby.  Their shop differs from many others in the area as they both hire and accept customers of any persuasion, Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Bobby and Dean both try to treat people as people and not by their secondary gender, color, religion, or any other prejudice that happens to be the latest hate of the day.

* * *

 

Castiel wakes in a wonderful mood, the sun is shining, birds are singing, and ugh his coffee maker is dead. He takes a quick shower and makes himself a bowl of oatmeal. He doesn’t want to be late to his first day at his new job at the preschool. But, he is going to have to stop by his favorite coffee shop on the boardwalk to get a cup this morning.

He takes the elevator down to the parking level and just as the doors open, and he steps out, that idiot with the motorcycle cranks it up and revs it up like he is at some big race or something. Every-freaking-day that jerk tries to wake the dead with that ridiculous motorcycle.

Castiel is determined not to let a coffee pot or some motorcycle maniac ruin his good mood. He walks to his jeep and climbs in; he is just about to pull out when he sees a streak of black pass by. Idiot. Castiel rolls his eyes and drives calmly out of the parking garage.

Castiel likes his apartment and the surrounding neighborhood with the convenient local shops and restaurants, plus there are three microbreweries within walking distance. The only downside is the traffic on the interstate that cuts through town to the opposite side where the school is located

The parking lot at the school is being resurfaced, so the employees have to park across the street on a gravel lot. Castiel doesn’t mind except that there is a construction site on the same lot. He crosses the street and enters the building to prepare to greet his preschool class.  

The school day goes great, and Castiel has a wonderful group of four-year-olds. At the end of the day, he heads back across the street to find that his jeep has not one but two flat tires. One he could have handled since he has a spare, but two - that just messed up. He surveys his tires and finds a shard of metal in the rear, which is entirely flat, and a couple of nails in the front, which is very low, both on the passenger side; so he must have run over a pile of construction debris. After a mini-fit and a shore foot from kicking the flat tire; he calls for a tow truck and then calls the school to inform them of the dangers of the gravel parking lot and to warn other teachers to check their tires. Preschool lets out earlier than other classes so the other teachers won’t be leaving for another two hours.

The tow truck arrives, and Castiel watches as the man loads his precious jeep onto the flatbed, due to one of the flats being on the rear, it cannot be towed. She looks precarious up there with both flats on one side, but the man straps her down tightly. The driver allows him to ride to the shop in the truck, and it turns out that the place is only about a mile from the school.

Castiel reads the sign as they pull into the parking lot and circle around to the back of the building.

SINGER’S AUTO SHOP

* * *

 

“Dean,” Bobby calls over the intercom into the noisy garage, “got one for ya, come on up front.”

Dean hears the call, even though he was in the office. He trudges from the office to the front lobby to find out what job Bobby has for him; he wasn’t too busy, so he‘s glad for something to do.  There are plenty of mechanics, but Dean still likes to work on cars more than doing paperwork. When he reaches the lobby, he is hit with the scent of summer - wildflowers and sunshine, and something he can’t quite grasp.

“Whatcha got Bobby?” Dean asks as he leans against the counter, trying to place that underlying scent, and scanning the lobby for who it could be coming from.

“Two flats on that jeep being offloaded out back. Poor fella, two flats at once.” Bobby nods toward the dark-haired man checking out the display of rims.

“Damn, Alright, you got the keys?” Dean keeps hoping the man will turn around, but Bobby hands him the keys and the ticket and shoos him out the door before he makes a fool of himself by walking up and scenting a complete stranger.

It doesn’t take him to replace the damaged rear tire and fix the front; he makes sure all the tires are at the correct pressure and adjusts the alignment. He takes an extra couple of minutes to wipe off all his greasy fingerprints and washes up before driving the vehicle around to the customer parking area.

As soon as he shuts the driver's door, that underlying scent hits him like a ton of bricks - sage. He wants to sit in the jeep and breathe in the beautifully delicious scents - more than that; he wants to meet the owner. He has to take a moment to calm down and then take a few cleansing breaths of fresh air before going into the lobby. He doesn’t want to scar the yummy smelling Omega away or jump his bones the first time they meet. Besides, right now he looks and probably smells a mess, all sweaty and covered in engine oil and fuel. He never has to wear any type of blocker because his job is scent blocker enough.

“Mister, uh, Novak?” Dean looks around the lobby.

“Here." Castiel answers, standing up from his crouched position beside a 32-inch mudder tire.

Dean forgets what he’s meant to do or say. The man in front of him - the owner of those perfect scents - is beautiful, his bright blue eyes capture Dean, causing him to stand there wordless, staring back.

Castiel gazes into the most amazing forest green eyes he has ever seen, but he only smells the odors of the mechanic shop. “I’m Novak, um, Cas... Castiel.” He stammers, almost forgetting his own name.

Dean licks his lips, “I’m your jeep is Dean.” Dean slaps his hand over his mouth, “Shit.” He mumbles. “I mean, your jeep is ready.” He shoves Cas’s hand out at him and forgets the keys are in his other hand.

“Um, thank you. Dean is it?” Cas takes a deep breath and shakes Dean’s hand, immediately regretting the action; getting the strong scent of Alpha and trees budding in the spring. He closes his eyes and enjoys the scent for just a few seconds before shaking himself to clear his head and bring himself back to the present.

“Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you, Mr. Novak.” Dean’s voice pitches low on instinct.

“My pleasure. Please, call me Castiel.” Cas replies as he still has Dean’s hand in his. They stand there for a few seconds longer than necessary.

“Castiel.” Dean smiles as the name rolls off his tongue like it belongs there.

They both startle when Bobby clears his throat. Castiel flushes bright red, letting go of Dean’s hand and walking to the counter. Dean shoves his hands in his pockets and shuffles to the counter behind Cas. Dean fusses with items on the counter while Bobby takes care of Castiel at the register. Finally, mind clear enough, Dean grabs one of his business cards and writes his personal number on the front, above the business number.

He hands the card to Castiel when he is finished with the transaction. “If you ever, um need me, er, a mechanic… or anything. Call me anytime… anytime you need, um …” Dean just wants to die, he’s never shy or flustered, what’s wrong with him today?

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel takes the card and their fingers touch, he blushes again. ‘ _This is ridiculous; I’m not a shy school girl, why do I keep blushing?_ ’ He thinks to himself.

Castiel ducks his head and thanks them again before quick stepping out to his newly repaired jeep. When he shuts the driver’s door, he is suddenly glad he hasn’t removed the roof - the Alpha scent in there almost makes him slick. His head feels light, and he has to take a moment before he can drive. Behind the smells of the auto garage is the sweet scent of trees in the springtime, apples, and ugh gasoline - but there is a hint of something light hidden in there that makes his heart race. He is definitely calling that mechanic even if he has to break something on the jeep himself.

It the rush of excitement and emotions, Castiel almost forgets that he needs to stop at the grocery store on the way home.

Castiel pulls into the parking garage at his apartment and is getting his groceries out of the jeep when that motorcycle maniac pulls in, revving the engine and being all kinds of unnecessarily noisy.

‘ _This time I’m going to say something_.’ He bolsters his nerves and walks over to the man as he dismounts and pulls off his helmet. When the man turns around, Castiel almost drops his groceries.

“Dean?!”

Dean quickly saves Castiel’s groceries, almost dropping his helmet in the process.

“What… Did you follow me?” Cas asks, a bit unnerved and weary of the Alpha.

“No. I live here. Don’t tell me you live here, too!” Dean takes one of Castiel’s bags, and they walk to the elevator together. Dean helps Castiel to his apartment, and Castiel invites him in.

* * *

 

Six months later, Castiel’s lease comes due, and they decide to let the apartment go since they spend most of their time at Dean’s place anyway.

Dean’s apartment is a two bedroom where Castiel’s is a one bedroom; Dean’s also has washer and dryer hookups and a dishwasher - Castiel loves those features. There is also a beautiful view of the river from Dean’s living room and bedroom.

One year after they met, Dean proposes to Castiel. They decide to keep the engagement short and marry at the courthouse, foregoing a big ceremony. Close friends and family are there, and that’s enough for both men. They also both agree to spend some time together as a couple before starting a family.

It takes a few months, but Dean finally gets Castiel to ride his motorcycle with him - and after all his fussing and talk of fearing two wheels, the man absolutely loves it.

The take the summer off and go for a three-month tour of the US. Trailering the bike behind the jeep so they are prepared for whatever adventure they come across. They camp out where they stop for the night, then enjoy a day or two seeing the sights on the bike or hitting off-road trails with the jeep.

The final weekend of their trip, Castiel fixes burgers over the campfire and treats Dean to his share of the beer.

“It’s the end of summer vacation, Cas. Don’t you want to get good and drunk one last time before heading back to school?” Dean teases.

“I don’t think pups need beer, Sweetheart.”

“You, my dear, are no pup… Wait! CAS! Are you?” Dean jumps up and pulls Castiel to his feet, hugging him tightly, kissing him between fits of laughter.

“I guess this means that you’re okay with starting our family a bit sooner than we planned?”

“Oh, Baby! Nothing would make me happier!”

* * *

 

The school year goes by fast, and before he knows it, Castiel is preparing his substitute so he can take maternity leave.

On May 30th, Castiel gives birth to a beautiful little girl with dark curly hair and big green eyes. They name her Penny.

Dean is a big ole softie and dotes on his little girl, having tea parties with her and taking her to the auto shop with him. All the other mechanics take turns spoiling the little bundle of energy.

When Penny is four years old, she gets to be in her Papa’s class at school. That summer she also gains a baby brother. She wants to name the baby, and her Dads let her. She names him West because her she and her Papa love to sit and watch the sunset and Papa said that the pretty orange sky is in the west.

Little West has big blue eyes like his Papa and sandy brown hair like his Daddy.

Penny is too excited to sit still when she and Daddy get to bring West and Papa home from the hospital. All the way home she is telling the tiny infant all about his room in their new house, her toys, Daddy’s motorcycle, and anything else that pops into her head.

Dean and Castiel know that they will never have another quiet evening or adventurous summer vacation, but the joy of having two wonderful children and a life together is worth more to them than any vacation or quiet evening ever could.


End file.
